Mine
by Funeral Of A Friend
Summary: AU fic. Elliot and JD are in high school and this is their first time.


It was just the two of us. Everyone else was out celebrating Fourth of July. It was rounding near ten and Elliot and I just sat in her room. The blinds were open and the door was shut and locked. The only light was the moon and the stars and the occasional fireworks here and there. I licked my lower lip nervously. Elliot had just turned eighteen a week ago and our anniversary was yesterday. On my birthday, four months ago, we went out to the beach. Ate dinner, and we talked. Talked about taking our relationship one more step. We've been together for two whole years, and I thought we could. She said she wasn't ready, and I blushed for even asking. But the second time she brought it up. She told me she was thinking about it lately, and she was ready. So we set the time and date. Planned everything out. So here we are, sitting on her bed our fingers laced, nervous as hell.

My thumb ran over her skin many times. We've been sitting here for almost a half hour. We didn't really say anything at times we would say, 'I think we should start' and the other would agree but would never move. "Elliot…" I finally say after ten minutes has passed. She looks at me and I don't know if I should say anything. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I've asked her that for two days straight and she always said yes. The two of us have been preparing for a long time and neither of us was sure if the other was ready. She reached up and touched my cheek.

"Are _you_ sure you want to do this?" She asked. She rarely asked me, but when she did I always hesitated. Unlike her. I nodded and brought my lips to hers to meet in a soft and slow kiss.

"I really want to." I said into her ear when I pulled away. I felt her shiver when I did that. I pulled away to look her in the eye and noticed how cute she looked in the dim light of the moon. She was wearing fitted jeans instead of her usual baggy ones and a tee shirt, but it didn't bag like her usual skater clothes. It was like the first time we got together; nervous and embarrassed. When I first met Elliot Reid, she was a rebellious skater, who I had no attraction to what's so ever

I let go of her hand and took each side of her face to bring it to mine. Our lips met in another soft kiss and I found that we were getting deeper into the kiss. I slowly pushed her to her back on to the bed so that her head rested on the pillow. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and pull me closer. I straddled her hips and brought her closer massaging her lips with mine. I noticed the way of her lips on mine felt different. More something. Something I can't put my finger on. My tongue darted to her bottom lip and it seemed almost perfect. Sure we've had practice for the last two years, but never had I paid so much attention to a kiss. To her lips.

Finally she opened her mouth so that my tongue could slip in and take hers into its possession. I could hear her breathing get more ragged as she clung harder to my hair, tugging at it. It was becoming quicker and much heavier. She was pressing her lips harder against mine, lifting herself up and I'd pull up trying to slow it down. The two of us pulled away breathing hard. Her blonde hair was splayed behind her and he rested his head on her shoulder breathing hard. I could feel her hand massaging the back of my head through my thick hair.

"You okay?" I asked her. I heard Elliot's soft pants in my ear.

"Mhmm…" she responded, I could tell she was enjoying herself and hearing her soft reply made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I sat up and so did she. I watched her lick her lower lip, I seemed to notice every move she made. I swallowed slightly and took her into my lap and she fumbled with the buttons of my polo. I could tell she was nervous, just by how she was breathing. She pulled my shirt over my head and I guess she took the time to stare at my naked chest. I felt my whole body flush.

I'll admit it; I'm not Mr. Buff or anything. I mean yeah I have some muscles but I'm not ripped or anything. I mean I'm working on a six pack, I've been doing some crunches and I was in Volleyball, but I'm not exactly packing. It was my turn, and stared her in the eyes. She was running her hands over my chest and I took in a breath. I slipped my hands into her shirt and pulled it over her head. I discarded her shirt and tossed it to the side. I stared at her, taking her in. I then looked her in the face and she was blushing, almost embarrassed that she was exposed to me. I opened my mouth to say something, but she surprised me by covering her lips with my own.

"J.D…" she pulled away from our kiss and I got scared. What if she didn't want this anymore, "…go ahead." She had read my mind, granting me permission. I reached behind her and with one hand I unclasped her bra. Sure it took a minute or two, but when it was loose, I brushed down the straps off her shoulders and threw it off to the floor. I stared at her body with such envy. No, I didn't want breasts, but perfection. Yes. She was the definition of perfection. I looked up at her and smiled at her. Not a grin or a smirk, just a smile. I moved my lips to hers for a moment then started to place butterfly kisses on her jaw line.

We were back to our previous positions. My lips back on hers, I tugged at her bottom lip and massaged her tongue with my own. I heard her moans and it drove me nuts. I moved my lips to her neck and felt her lips on mine. So we lied there for awhile necking each other. I concentrated on her lips and my own, but the fact that her smooth skin was rubbing against mine. That her breasts were being pressed against my chest. At the feeling I grew hard but I wanted this to last as long as I could. We were both on our sides as she bent down to kiss my shoulders and then moved to kiss at my collarbone.

Between her kisses I could hear her voice. "J.D, mine." I heard her say. She was claiming me and I laughed in my mind. "My boyfriend. My J.D. Mine." She repeated and I pressed my lips to kiss her.

"Quiet, Elliot. You talk too much." I told her in between our kisses. I once again invaded her mouth with my tongue.

"But…"

"No…Shh…" I told her still massaging her lips and taking her bottom lip in between mine. She was tangling her hand into my hair and I enjoyed it. I bit and grazed my teeth on her skin of her neck, kissing and nipping to her collarbone. I placed butterfly kisses all over her chest. I didn't miss a spot. I kissed every inch of her pale body. As I did so, she worked on the zipper of my jeans. I figured she was having a hard time since I moved to tend to her breast with my mouth while my other hand tended to the other one. I bit and sucked softly at the swollen bud and reversed the process. When that was done I lifted my body up and began to unbutton her jeans. I tugged at them dragging them off her small hips. With my help we got my pants off as well, and both of the offending articles of clothing were thrown to the ground.

We looked at each other, and at first I wondered if she would regret this. But I buried that thought in the back of my mind. When she hooked her thumbs in my boxers pulling them down. I raised my hips for her and then pulled down her lacy panties. We were completely nude. I looked at her and she had closed her blue eyes. I touched her cheek. "Elliot…" I said and she opened her eyes in a worried manner.

"What's wrong?" She asked afraid that I was backing out. I kissed her.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked and knew that it was probably the billionth time I checked with her. She nodded.

"I'm ready, and you?" She questioned back at me.

"As ever will be." I told her. So I positioned myself over her and looked at her face. She didn't close her eyes this time. "I'll go slowly." I told her and she nodded. I put the head in at her entrance and she bit her lip. In sex-ED, they said this would hurt, and I hoped I wouldn't hurt her too much. So I went in inch after inch. Her breathing became more and more thick and I looked at her face. She looked like she in was so much pain, and I felt bad. She put her arms around me and her fingernails dug into my back and my shoulders. "I'm sorry…" I said quietly. I moved more in and moved around a bit. And then, I was completely in her, and we were one. She opened her eyes, barely, and nodded at me so I could continue.

I started to pull out slowly and she was starting to loosen her grip on my back. I pushed back in and she let out a low moan. I went in again and this time her face wasn't filled with features of discomfort but pleasure. I repeated my actions only a little faster, and each time I went back in, I got a moan in return. She tilted her head back and I pressed my lips to her neck. She opened it for me. She was breathing my name out, every time I went in, and I moaned hers out with every thrust as well. We were in harmony, as she bucked her hips up to mine.

Sweat formed at my temples our bodies heated together and stuck. "J.D…" She moaned out and I looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she had sweat building up around her forehead. Ringlets of blonde hair stuck to her forehead. "I…faster…" She commanded, and I did nothing but comply. Our bodies rocked together, becoming one, then apart, then one once more. All in one cycle, and moans were escaping from both our lips.

"Elliot…" I heard myself let out. I wasn't aware of our words anymore. Occasionally the faster would be thrown in. "Elliot…My Elliot…I love you." I didn't even know I said it. But we kept on until, she couldn't hold on any longer. I, myself, wasn't going to last much either. She released and tightened around my member. I hissed at the increasing pressure she placed, and when I couldn't hold it any longer I let go. When I had no more left in me, I collapsed on top of her. Exhausted, though my thrusts were still going, long and slow. I finally pulled out of her and just lied on top of her. I laid butterfly kisses on her neck and below her ear and on her jaw. She was running her fingers through my hair and I sighed. I rolled off her and held her in my arms. It was perfect. The last firework shot in the air making colour lights dance on her face. We were both sticky and I kissed her.

The next morning I woke up in Elliot's room. My first thoughts went back to the night before, and I grinned. I moved to sit up, but my arm wouldn't let me. Under the covers was Elliot, and I prayed to god thanking him that Elliot's mom had gone on a convention that week. Another reason why we did so much planning. Elliot lied there with an innocent look on her face. But I knew she was no longer innocent. I wrapped my arm around her waist tighter, best I could with her gripping on to me. I pulled my other arm from underneath her gently and moved her blonde hair out from her neck and placed my lips at her neck.

She turned around and smiled a lazy smile at me. I pressed my lips on her own. "Morning." I said to her. She covered her mouth and nose and I raised my eyebrow.

"More like morning breath." She said muffle. I rolled my eyes and sat up. I reached over her to my jeans and grabbed my mints. I popped three in my mouth and then blew my breath to her face and she kissed me. I reached back and took a mint putting it between my teeth so she could take it. She leaned back down and I moved to have my head hover over hers. I let the mint her lips and she took it, while we shared another kiss. "Last night was…" She couldn't think of a word. I reached around for my shirt and boxers. I pulled my boxers on and handed her my shirt. She pulled it on and I rolled us so she was on top of me. "Last night…" she said as she drew circles into my chest. "…You were claiming me. Saying 'my Elliot'." I blushed and she, god help us all, giggled. I rarely hear Elliot giggle.

"So were you. 'J.D, my boyfriend. My J.D. Mine.'" I said mocking her and she stuck her tongue out.

"But that's not all you said…" I raised an eyebrow once more. She made small circles in my chest still and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "You said you loved me." My heart stopped beating. She heard that? I barely even remember saying it. I took a look at her and she didn't look at me. I ran my fingers best I could through her tangled blonde hair. "Is it true?" She asked me. Of course it was true. I loved Lillian Reid more than life itself, and I would have yelled it out to the world

I nodded. "Yeah." I said. She looked up at me a bit surprised. Did she think I was going to say no? "I love you." I told her. She turned to lie on her stomach so she could face me. She bent forward and kissed me.

"I love you too." She told me. I smiled at her and once more attempted to run my fingers through her hair, best I could and then I chuckled and she looked at me strangely. "What?" She asked pushing her small hands against my chest so she could take a better look at my face. "What?" she asked again cocking her head to the side; I loved it when she does that. Even though she gave her innocence to me, she still looked as though she had it.

"Hopefully we have more fun nights." I joked and she smacked me on the shoulder, and then pondered for a moment.

"Yeah I agree." She said as she collapsed in my arms and I raised the sheets up to her shoulders. She kissed my arm. "Mine." I heard her say.


End file.
